Dante
Dante is the protagonist of Capcom's Devil May Cry series. He is a demon hunter who works for hire. Though flippant and witty with a perhaps unhealthy love of fighting, Dante has a heart of gold and is willing to help the little guy as well as caring greatly for his friends and family. History At the age of eight, Dante had lost all of his family with his parents dead and his brother Dante disappeared. Meeting a man named Enzo, he founded a demon hunting business and ran it for several years. As time passes, the cases Dante takes causes him to reunite with his lost brother and learn the full truth of his father's history and his own powers. As he matures and grows in strength, these revelations draw him into even stranger and more dangerous situations involving demons at the fate of the world. Role in Rakenzarn Dante is an optional party member. He can be recruited during the Demon Hunter Guild Quests from the Masakado Shrine at Hinode Village. As a party member, Dante is one of the few who uses the Special Skill mechanic. The majority of his strength comes from his weapons’ skills. His regular skills are usually gun attacks, buffs and debuffs. Each weapon uses different skills and offers different styles. His weapons are all from Devil May Cry 3. * Rebellion, his signature weapon. It acts as the jack-of-all-trades. It doesn’t have any weak attacks, but it doesn’t have powerful attacks either. * Cerberus, tri-nunchaku embedded with Ice. It increases speed and accuracy, but lacks in strength, making him more of a Fragile Speedster. The advantage is its skills in striking all enemies at once and inflicting Chill ailment. * Agni & Rudra, twin swords of Fire and Wind. It acts as the Glass Cannon, combined with both all-hitting attacks and hard hitting attacks. The weapons also inflict Burn and, very rarely, Down. * Nevan, guitar-like weapon embedded with Thunder. While it is the weakest of Dante’s arsenals, it rapidly increases his magic attribute, making him a Black Mage. Besides casting out thunder spells and inflicting Paralyze, it also focuses on other status ailments. * Beowulf, powerful gauntlets embedded with Light. The supposed strongest of Dante’s arsenals. The weapon can turn Dante into a Lightning Bruiser, capable of inflicting a high amount of damage and reducing the enemy’s stats. However, it can only hit one target at a time. It all comes down to the player’s taste and whatever situation they’re in during combat. However, unlike other party members, there are no purchasable weapons that Dante can equip. In order to get him stronger weapons, players have to recruit someone who can upgrade Dante’s arsenal. Dante can also use his Devil Trigger form from the games in combat. In this form, Dante is twice as powerful and can access all his weapon skills. However, his Trigger form also lowers his defenses as well. Gallery Dante1.png|Meeting Dante Dante4.png|Dante's Devil Trigger form Trivia *Dante is one of the few party members who has two Soul Breaks (in his normal form and his Trigger form). Category:Capcom Category:Party Member